


Free at Last

by sakaeamara



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaeamara/pseuds/sakaeamara
Summary: Come on!!!!! Open it!!!! learn something new!





	Free at Last

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello guys I have another one for you today. This one is more of a wildlife study essay, that I edited a bit from it's predecessor. My sources for information are from Wikipedia , the Library and some other bird watching websites. If you see any mistakes that I didn't notice please notify me and I will fix it as soon as I am able. Thank you for opening this document and I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

There are many types of birds all over the world. One particular bird lives on an island called Guinea, in the forest of Punea, south west of the Pacific Ocean, just above Australia. This bird is called the Paradisaeidae or the Bird of Paradise.

There is over forty-one species and over fourteen genres of this bird. They generally have crow like bodies and their sizes range from 50 grams and 15 centimetres to 44 centimeters and 430 grams. The tales are elongated to about and are at an average of 5 inches to some species. In most the tales are longer in the males and they tend to be larger than the females. It’s wings are rounded and structurally on some species in order to make sound, this is needed for their mating rituals. Some birds even clean a spot on the forest floor to entice their intended. There feathers can come in red, yellow, brown, blue green, etc… which they are hunted for by poachers and locals.

One such bird is called the Blue Bird of Paradise or Paradisaea rudolphi. The male of this species is known for its beautiful appearance. It is about 30 cm long, black with a silver bill, dark brown iris, grey legs lily white eye-rings and bright blue wings. In there courting display they find a secluded area in the forest with a female nearby, and hang upside down from a branch. From here a black oval with a red margin at the centre is displayed on the chest. It is rhythmically enlarged and contracted. His violet blue plumes spread out in a fan, swaying its body back and forth while the central tail feathers form two impressive arches down to either side. Throughout his performance he vocalizes softly in a low but harsh vibrating voice.

Another, is the Raggiana bird-of-paradise, scientifically named Paradisaea raggiana. It is named _kumul_ where it originates and is also the national bird of Papua in New Guinea. The bird is 34 cm long and is colored maroon-brown with a greyish bill, yellow iris and greyish brown feet. The male has a yellow crown dark green throat and a yellow collar between its throat and upper breast feathers. Their tails have long wire like flank plumes, these feathers are long, the females look rather plane compared to them. Their mating display involves clapping wings and shaking heads. 

Sadly, the numbers of these birds are believed to have dropped or are considered to be in hiding, due to them being hunted for trophies. Seeing one in person would be a rarity these days. However, a law is being passed for the protection of these birds , but they are still being threatened by habitat loss.


End file.
